L'étrange maladie de Harry Potter
by l'amoureuse du roi
Summary: Harry Potter, un fils aimé par ses parents, est bizarre, perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques temps... Puis, une lettre arrive qui plonge son ecole dans les questions.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis nouvelle ici… Donc pardonnez-moi d'avance…

Alors, je vais d'abord vous raconter le pourquoi de cette histoire… Je suis arrivée à mon école un matin et je raconte un rêve à un copain qui m'a dit que j'avais un problème dans mon cerveau… Comme pour lui donner raison, j'ai rigolé sans raison apparente… Et il m'a dit « Si j'hésitais encore, je n'hésite plus… Tu as un problème, faut consulter »

Donc après avoir retrouvé mon calme, je me suis dit que consulter un spécialiste coûterait cher et me forcerait à expliquer à autrui la raison de ma folie… Et l'histoire est née dans mon esprit.

Alors, bienvenu dans mon histoire, un mélange de ma folie, de mes rêves et de mes lectures… Ne vous perdez pas en chemin !!! Ha, avant que vous partez, OUBLIETTE (HP6 n'a jamais existé ainsi que Voldemort… Sisi, je vous assure)

Il se pourrait fortement qu'il y ait un couple d'homosexuel donc si ça ne vous plait pas, oublier aussi ma fic.

_**L'étrange maladie de Harry Potter**_

_Prologue : Où Harry met en route son plan machiavélique digne des Potter_

- Harry, il est l'heure… Ne te retourne pas. Harry !!! Il faut te lever.

Voilà, dix minutes que les garçons de septième année de gryffondor appelaient Harry Potter… Dix minutes où celui-ci leur disait d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y avait personne d'autre à réveiller.

- Les garçons, demanda Hermione, vous attendez quoi ?

- Simplement que Harry se lève.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione retira la couverture de Harry et comme Harry s'y accrochait, il se retrouve suspendu à sa couverture… comme réveil, c'était le pied.

Et enfin, Harry se leva, alla s'habiller et tout le monde put prendre la route de la grande salle.

Comme tout les matins, depuis trois semaines, Harry passa son petit déjeuner à regarder le vol de hiboux et chouettes en répondant une fois sur deux à coté de la plaque à ses amis.

- Harry, tu peux me passer la confiture à la fraise ? demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire en sachant que la réponse de Harry allait la faire rire… Comme pour lui donner raison…

- Non, on est vendredi, donc on a pas potion, lui répondit Harry d'un air sérieux.

Tout d'un coup, un magnifique grand duc arriva dans la salle, se posa devant Draco Malfoy, lui donna son paquet de bonbon puis vola vers Harry pour lui donner une lettre. Tout le monde fut troublé par cela, le hibou était dans la famille des Malfoy et pourtant, il avait apporté une lettre à Harry. Harry ne remarqua pas l'étonnement des autres, n'entendit pas les murmures, il se leva, dit à Ron et à Hermione qu'il allait chercher son livre de potion et avant qu'on ait pu lui faire comme remarque qu'il n'avait pas potion aujourd'hui, il était sorti.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle d'enchantement et en attendant les autres, il décida de lire sa lettre… Enfin, elle était arrivée, il espéra que la réponse fut positive car il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

- Super… Génial… Ca, ça va être plus dur à faire… Une semaine pour faire tout ça… Il a des problèmes… Bon, je vais faire mon possible.

Il rangea sa lettre et au même moment, la cloche sonna pour annoncer aux élèves et aux professeurs que le premier cours allait bientôt commencer. Hermione et Ron s'assirent de part et d'autre de Harry qui avait un sourire en disant à Hermione un simple mot qui plongea encore plus les autres dans le doute « oui », Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

Le cours se passa très bien, tout les élèves arrivèrent à réaliser ce que le professeur attendait et Hermione et Neville remportèrent 100 points chacun pour avoir réaliser un superbe portemanteau rouge et blanc avec des taches bleu comme le voulait le professeur. Harry lui avait trouvé qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas réaliser un truc aussi moche (dixit lui-même) et avait préféré faire un portemanteau rouge et or. Lorsque le professeur lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas fait un portemanteau de la même couleur que celui des autres, Harry lui avait dit : « Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. »

Le cours de botanique fut tout aussi bien… Cela faisait longtemps que la classe n'avait pas été aussi détendue… En effet, Harry, en même temps qu'il avait reçu la lettre, avait retrouvé sa concentration et surtout sa bonne humeur… A la sonnerie de fin de cours, madame Chourave lui demanda de rester.

- Tu me sembles plus en forme qu'avant toi… C'est la lettre que tu as reçu qui te fait autant plaisir.

- Oui… J'ai appris une bonne nouvelle.

- D'accord. J'ai vu tes parents, samedi. Ils m'ont dit de te transmettre un message. Ne me demande pas d'explication ! Ton père a dit qu'il avait arrangé ton problème et que tu avais les accords des « hautes autorités »… et ta mère a aussi dit de tailler les griffes du lion qui sommeille en toi pour qu'il ne se fasse pas attaquer par le venin de la vipère. Le message est compris ?

- Oh… Merci… C'est une nouvelle magnifique, c'était le dernier élément qui me manquait.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Harry.

- Jamais… Est-ce dans la nature des Potter de faire des bêtises ? demanda Harry avec le sourire le plus angélique de sa panoplie.

- Harry James Potter, ce sourire ne marche pas avec moi. Un de mes amis me faisait le même quand il me promettait d'être sage juste avant d'aller avec son meilleur ami, un certain James Potter, à la chasse au… comment il disait encore, ah oui, à la chasse au serpent aux cheveux gras des cachots.

- Harry rigola et après s'être calmé demande comment aller Emily.

- Elle va bien, elle se sent un peu seule, là-bas… Mais elle va s'y habituer. Elle va revenir pour la noël… Si tu veux…

- Ohhh, oui… Je viendrai, promis… Bon, je te laisse… Bye

Harry passa l'heure avant le dîner à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de potion… Il n'avait eu que deux remarques, une de Ron (mais tu es obsédé par potion aujourd'hui) et une de Hermione (mais Harry, ton devoir est parfait, tu l'a déjà modifié 18fois… Repose toi). Harry ne travailla pas du tout sur son devoir de potion (une utilité d'avoir eu un professeur particulier dans chaque matière possible dès ses six ans est d'être callé dans de nombreuses matières) mais il travailla à organiser son plan sous les conseils de la lettre.

Il avait tout planifié et noté sur une feuille magique qui ne se laissait lire que si on écrivait au préalable le code et une seule personne pouvait la lire (pas moyen de la lire par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre).

_Première étape de mon plan machiavélique pour avoir ce que je veux car un Potter qui veut et un Potter qui peut :_ _revenir à ce qu'on appelle la « normalité »… Pour cela, trouver Malfoy avant le dîner pour avoir une petite conversation… _(Petit coup d'œil sur sa montre)_ Le temps étant passé plus vite, j'ai cinq minute pour arriver à mon lieu de rendez-vous… Malfoy est très ponctuel… Allez, croisons les doigts et sus à l'ennemi…_

_Deuxième étape (faudrait peut être la faire après que la première étape soit remportée avec le succès escompté)_

Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses parchemins qui avaient étalé sur sa table… Et marcha précipitamment pour pouvoir descendre l'escalier et arriver dans le hall d'entrée en compagnie de Ron et Hermione au même moment que Draco, Blaise et Pansy… Cette fois, il devait parler et non plus faire celui qui ne voyait pas Draco… Bien que voir son visage rouge de colère à force d'être ignorer avec autant de puissance depuis trois semaines était assez plaisant.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est achevé… Si vous avez tout compris, nous allons avoir le début de la première étape… Le premier chapitre est court, mais les autres seront plus longs… Promis juré !!!

Alors, vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé mon début trop nul… Dites moi, pour ce qui est des fics, je ne suis qu'une petite graine qui ne demande qu'à grandir de la terre fertile de l'imaginaire…

Ha, et si une âme chaleureuse et altruiste passe par ici et qu'elle est découragée face aux fautes d'orthographes (qui sont parfois des simples fautes de frappes), elle peut toujours se portée volontaire pour me corriger.

A la prochaine… Je ne sais pas quand… parce que là, mes exams vont arriver, donc je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire à l'ordi.


	2. Chapter 2

Et me voici de retour…

Toujours les mêmes principes qu'avant… James et Lilly Potter-Evans sont en forme, Sirius n'a pas eu de problème de prison… Et Tom Jedusor ne s'est pas tourné vers le côté obscur de la force… En gros, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Enfin…

Je vous laisse à la lecture. A tout à l'heure !!!

* * *

_Chapitre1 : Où le monde recommence à tourner rond._

Harry monta le premier palier des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des gryffondor lorsqu'il rencontra ses amis.

- Alors, tu as fini ton travail, demanda Hermione.

- Oui, oui. Il est parfait. Le professeur Rogue va être fier de moi

- Ca va changer par rapport à d'habitude alors, insinua Ron d'un ton taquin. D' habitude, tu le déçois tellement.

- Que veux-tu mon ami, dit Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute si… je suis parfait !!! Et que j'ai des éléments de persuasion.

- Ca devrait être interdit, dit Hermione, d'être ami avec la plupart des profs de cette école. On y va ?

- Bien sur, s'exclama Harry et Ron ensemble.

Et ils descendirent les marches… lorsque arriva Draco et sa bande.

- Alors, Potter, tu vas encore faire l'aveugle et passer dev… commença Draco. Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par Harry.

- Malfoy, mon ami… Ca faisait si longtemps… Tu était parti en vacances, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu ta superbe voix depuis… au moins trois semaines… Oui, tu étais sûrement à la mer, tu as un teint radieux. Tu vas sûrement faire des conquêtes. Allez, je te laisse, à la prochaine.

- …, fut la réponse de Draco

Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry qui était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte en prenant bien soin de ne pas éclater de rire face au visage de Draco.

- Harry, on te retrouve enfin !!! Enfin, une situation normal… bien que je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, depuis la cinquième année, ta haine éternel s'est transformé… Enfin, je ne regrette pas ton changement de comportement, c'est tellement marrant de voir sa tête en voyant que tu es toujours aussi sympathique qu'importe ce qu'il te lance comme pique.

- Et oui, dit Harry, j'suis de retour… Tu peux me passer la sauce.

- N'empêche Harry, dit Hermione, il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour toute l'histoire… Parce que je ne comprends pas toujours tout… Et n'oublies pas que je serrais toujours là pour t'aider dans tes plans même s'ils sont foireux.

Et les trois compères passèrent le souper à parler des plans qu'ils avaient inventés au fil des ans … Ce soir là, la table des gryffondor fut la plus bruyante de la salle, tous s'amusèrent à écouter les aventures de Harry, Ron et Hermione… En effet, comme les maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley, ils étaient devenu le groupe qui mettait l'ambiance dans le château.

Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune après avoir manger… Ils parlerent encore puis vers21h30, Harry se leva.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser… J'ai rendez-vous avec Magdalena et comme vous le savez, on ne fait jamais attendre Magdalena.

- Ne te fais pas prendre, la dernière fois, tu étais à deux doigts de tomber sur Russard.

- Oui… mais la dernière fois, je devais faire autre chose qui m'avait conduit dans la partie du château qu'il inspecte à 23h… Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Et sur cette phrase, Harry sortit, mit sa cape d'invisibilité (on ne sais jamais que quelqu'un décide de faire une ballade nocturne) et se dirigea vers la volière.

- Hedwige, ma belle, viens ici… Apporte cette lettre aux « épouvantards épouvantables » Fais vite…

- Hedwige s'envola, Harry regarda un instant le ciel puis, jeta un regard sur sa montre et sortit. Il marcha une dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver devant une porte. Il frappa un code établi depuis quelques années et entra.

A première vue, la pièce était vide, mais Harry connaissait cette pièce pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il sortit sa baguette, fit un mouvement et de luxueux meubles apparurent.

- Bonjour trésor, dit une voix féminine dans l'ombre. Tu vas bien ? Incendio

- Bonjour ma belle… Je vais bien. Mon plan commence, j'ai reçu l'accord de toutes les personnes impliquées dans mon projet.

- Enfin, j'imagine que la personne au centre n'a pas encore donné son accord…

Harry éclata de rire et s'installa sur le divan en face de la cheminée qui venait d'être allumée. La personne sortit de la pénombre et se coucha dans le divan, sa tête sur les genoux de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup envie de travailler aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir. Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Parler… Décrit moi une personne et je dois la reconnaître.

- D'accord… Alors. C'est une personne du sexe féminin…

- Ha, je ne vais pas aller bien loin avec ça…

- Elle est dans l'école, elle a de longs cheveux, une voix de chanteuse, des mains fines… Elle a un parfum envoûtant… Un sourire de déesse, un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve, une peau ensorcelante sans sortilège.

-Euh… Je la connais ? Parce que là… tu me décris la femme idéale.

-Mais, oui, tu la connais… Je ne vais pas te faire découvrir une petite gamine de première que je n'ai vu qu'une fois tout de même. Elle est élancée, fine, belle, désirable… Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise et elle est allongée sur mes genoux.

- Idiot, va… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi.

- C'est comme cela que je te vois ma belle, ma princesse à moi tout seul puisque personne ne reconnaît ta beauté. Allez à toi maintenant.

Et pendant deux heures, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De leur amour, de la météo, de la facilité à parler pendant cinq heure de Sirius, du plan de Harry,…

Ils étaient tellement dans leur conversation, qu'ils sursautèrent lorsque retentirent les coups de minuit…

- Déjà !!! s'exclamèrent-ils, une fois que leur souffle fut redevenu normal… Il faut y aller… A la prochaine.

Harry sortit de la pièce et retournât dans la salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se lever… Mais ses camarades de chambrée le trouvèrent à leur réveil encore en pyjama.

- Il s'améliore, dit Seamus, il n'y a rien à dire… Il est debout… mais il essaie d'hypnotiser ses vêtements… Qui va lui dire que les vêtements ne vont pas bouger ?

- Le cerveau de Harry Potter est demandé à la surface, dit Ron en lui jetant un cousin sur le visage.

- Je suis là… Pourquoi vous vous excitez ?

Harry se leva, prit ses vêtements et rentra dans la salle de bain (Entre nous, je persiste à croire qu'il y a une petite salle de bain dans chaque chambre et pas simplement une salle de bain pour les préfets)…

- Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous rejoints après, cria Harry a travers la porte.

Ils se regardèrent puis parti de la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait un jeans ni trop moulant ni trop large et un t-shirt blanc qui collait son torse à chaque pas… Il se regarda dans le miroir qui siffla et lui demanda s'il voulait empêcher les filles de se concentrer…

Harry, tout souriant, se dirigea vers la grande salle… Tout le monde était déjà là à son arrivé. Il ouvrit les portes, tout le monde se tourna vers lui et le suivit du regard en se demandant pourquoi il n'allait pas vers sa table et aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas revêtu sa robe obligatoire.

Arrivé devant la table des serpentards, il se pencha et…

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode…

Je suis toujours ouverte aux remarques constructives, alors, n'hésitez pas…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre…

Je pense publier tous les quinze jours…

Bonne vacances !!!!


End file.
